


Bow Down

by PinMeToTheMat



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blonde, CBT, F/M, Femdom, Swearing, Violence, Wrestling, ballbusting, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinMeToTheMat/pseuds/PinMeToTheMat
Summary: When a chance run in with Charlotte Flair upsets the multi-time champion, you’ll have to receive your comeuppance. One way or another.
Relationships: Charlotte Flair/ Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Bow Down

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anthony b for suggesting this combination of character and theme. Sorry this one took much longer than usual, I’ve started a new job in the last month and have been swept up in work. But I’m back baby.  
> As always, have fun and wash your hands ;)

Bow Down

It was the end of a long night. You finished packing the bags of Alexa Bliss and Nikki Cross and were about to meet them in the parking garage. Your mind was worn down from an exhausting few days on the road to make it to this show on time.   
You zipped up each suitcase and headed out the door, around a corner when-

BAM

“UGH! Are you kidding me?!”   
The unmistakable voice of Charlotte Flair boomed. You opened your eyes to realize you had just collided with her and spilled the drink she was carrying all over her. Still clad in her sparkling, pink ring attire, the contents of her smoothie were splattered all over her torso. The colourful mixture ran down her neck and in between the Queen’s large breasts. You pulled your eyes away and opened your mouth to blurt an apology but she was quick with a two word assault.  
“Save it!”  
Charlotte held a hand up, indicating for you to be silent as she huffed and stormed away. You stood frozen for a moment but then quickly scuttled out of the arena to meet your ride.

———

The following afternoon, you passed the time alone in the empty hotel room while Alexa and Nikki were out. You had become comfortable spending your time waiting around for the two of them. But someone knocking at the door was interrupting all of the nothing you were about to get up to.

You unlocked and opened the suite door to see Charlotte Flair. Standing with her arms folded and a stern look on her stunning face. The high heeled shoes she wore brought her already imposing figure well above your height. She let herself into the room without saying a word, brushing past you quickly.  
You spun around, tracking Charlotte’s methodical movement throughout the room. She seemed to be inspecting everything, occasionally bending over in her nearly skin tight jeans. She stood with her back to you, and spoke calmly.  
“Close the door, please.”  
You did just that, and with the click of the door being shut, Charlotte’s flowing blonde mane twirled around as she faced you. Fire in her pale green eyes. You were taken aback as she lunged a step closer to you,  
“You!” She shouted. Stopping after only a single word, she took in a deep breath before continuing. “You...ruined that outfit. That ring gear was a gift from my father. Those stains can’t be cleaned. What do you have to say for yourself?” Each sentence brought Charlotte a few steps closer to you until she stood only a couple of feet away. Staring into her narrowed eyes you gulped, then started to apologize when-

Your body was racked with a sickening wave of the worst pain you had ever felt. Charlotte had raised her boot lightning quick, and kicked you square in-between the legs. A thunderous slapping sound reverberated off the walls. You choked on your breath for a moment and leaned forward, hands balancing on your knees. Your loins felt like they had been hit by a truck, and that feeling washed over your body in repeated waves. You looked up at Charlotte, her face stoic and emotionless. Your mouth hung wide open as you tried to breathe. Before you could even muster a gasp, the Queen slapped both of her large hands on your shoulders and hurled a vicious knee strike into your already aching testicles. You felt your sensitive orbs squishing between her knee and your groin. You’d thought for a moment Charlotte had driven them inside of you, as you collapsed to the floor, both hands grasping between your thighs. You strained and tried to let out a shout but nothing happened. Your face began to burn, red hot as you grunted in pain. You started to writhe and shimmy away on the carpet, only to be stopped by the hard, flat heel on one of Charlotte’s boots. She loomed above, pressing her high heel down against your neck just enough to apply pressure.  
“You’re not going anywhere. Not until you get what you deserve, pipsqueak.” She huffed.

You raised your hands in a show of surrender, whimpering up at the Queen,  
“I’m sorry. Please...please stop.”  
Your eyes met with hers, and you saw no mercy in store for you.   
Charlotte removed her foot from your neck and clutched you by the wrists, yanking you up onto your feet. You still felt the sickening throbbing of your crushed loins. Charlotte began to walk in a circle around you, saying nothing. One hand traced around your shoulders, back and chest as she went.   
Eventually the pacing stopped, and the blonde Amazon kicked off her heeled boots then stood in front of you, her muscly arms folded across her massive chest.  
“I don’t take kindly to being humiliated. Especially not by disgusting little fucking nobodies like you.” She spat. “So you’re going to get what you deserve and you are going to keep your mouth shut. Got it?”   
You looked down at her feet, clad in grey ankle high socks, Charlotte flexed her toes against the carpet. You didn’t give a response.

Before you could so much as blink, The Queen had taken one step towards you and swung her opposite leg from back to front in a blur.   
THUD  
You groaned from deep within and collapsed face down on the floor. The most intense and guttural pain you’d ever felt had just slammed directly into your tender testicles. You were certain they had both burst. But before you could ponder what life would be like without your trusty manhood, a strange feeling surged in-between your thighs.  
Every heartbeat pounded in your swollen balls, which were thankfully still intact. You sucked in deep breaths through clenched teeth, picturing Charlotte’s large foot hurtling towards your crotch over and over. Reliving the feeling of your manhood being squished by the feet of a towering powerhouse of a woman.

“Up.” The blonde beckoned, hands on her hips as she stared down at your crumpled form.  
You moaned weakly, leaning onto your hands when, suddenly, Flair scooped you up by your waistband and shirt collar. Heaving you towards the bed.   
You grabbed tightly onto the bedsheets, trying to stand on your limp legs. Two hands clung onto your hips and pulled you backwards as, once more, you felt your already abused manhood flatten up against your groin. Charlotte struck between your legs with her knee, holding it in place. Your penis was squashed and your testicles bulged out to one side, desperately trying to slide away from their punishment to no avail.   
Again you felt a surge of energy run through your loins. Was it adrenaline? Or was it something else? When Flair removed her leg from between your thighs, you felt your cock twitch and grow.  
No  
You thought  
There is no way this is getting me hard. Why?!  
Before you could deliberate further, Charlotte hurled another full force knee strike at your hanging jewels, which were on the verge of turning into paste so you thought. Your face contorted, veins bulging as you squeezed an agonized grunt out of your lungs. Your vision started to blur as your will to resist the most decorated wrestler in the women’s division was draining.  
Everything went dark.

——————————

You were rocked from your slumber by a surge of devastating pain. A seemingly never ending ripple of torturous affliction pounded in your testicles.   
You were lying flat on your back, spread eagle on the hotel bed. Looking down towards the foot of the mattress you saw your attacker, Charlotte, had just placed your swollen, beaten balls in the palm of one hand and smashed you with her fist. Her eyes seemed to shine with an insane passion. It was disturbing seeing her seemingly aroused by causing physical trauma like this.  
A second glance at her tall, muscular frame revealed that she had removed the clothing below the waist. Her long legs totally unclad, all the way down to her imposing feet. The sight of them made you shiver half in fear, half with arousal. 

She then lifted one leg onto the mattress and stepped up in one graceful motion, now standing between your spread legs. You clenched your fists and closed your eyes, bracing for another barbaric impact. But what you received wasn’t what you’d come to expect tonight. Flair’s weight shifted on the bed and moved towards your upper body.

Then you felt a foot press flatly against your stomach and push down. You moaned in discomfort as more and more of Charlotte’s weight was piled onto your torso.  
Her other foot then found its way to your sternum, again pushing into you with a slow and deliberate force. You grunted and wheezed as all of the towering woman‘a weight was crushing you into the bed. Her large feet felt warm and sturdy against your chest and abdomen. She kneaded at your skin with her toes, you were sort of enjoying it.   
But then she took a step forward, balancing on you like a plank. The shifting weight scared you into thinking your chest would collapse, then with her left foot perched atop your bounding heart, the right foot of Charlotte Flair was pressed, at a glacial pace, onto your throat. You twisted and tried to move away but her muscular form was weighing you down. There was no way out of this that didn’t involve you getting seriously hurt. 

Her sole and heel crushed your windpipe, expunging every last bit of oxygen from your body. You coughed, wheezed and sucked at the air to no avail. Your eyes widened in terror, gazing up at the devilishly grinning face of the queen. You wrapped both of your hands around her right ankle and tried in desperation to lift her foot off of your neck.

Charlotte began to smirk, staring down at your helpless face. Her hands traced across her stunning ab muscles, then down to her hips where she sensually reached in between her legs. Your eyes became fixated on her fully exposed womanhood looming above you.  
Her outer lips were like a shimmering, pink flower. Charlotte’s long fingers pawed and rubbed at her pussy, spreading her lips in a perverted display. Were you not fighting to breathe, you would’ve been much more astounded by the beauty of her juicy inner lips and rather impressive clitoris. You’d never seen anything like it before. The queen bore an exquisitely large, bulbous and thick clit, which she squeezed and rubbed between her fingers. You were forced to hold what little breath you still cling to, watching Charlotte pleasure herself to the sight of you struggling under her sexy feet.  
Your pain eased when, mercifully, Charlotte’s foot left your throat and was placed beside your head. Air rushed into your body as you lay there, grasping at your aching neck. Her weight had been lifted at last, but one of Flair’s beautifully arched feet found its way to your face. You saw as she flexed her strong toes before delicately rubbing her big toe against your lips. You were unsure of what to do aside from lay back and wait for this to end. The muscle-bound amazon continued to gently caress your facial features with her toes and the ball of her left foot. But she seemed to grow tired of this quickly.  
Soon enough she had turned in the opposite direction, with her feet flanking your prone head. Your face was soon overwhelmed as Charlotte squatted down on you, smothering your face with her hot, soaking loins.

She began to rock her hips back and forth, rubbing her smouldering hot pussy lips against your nose and mouth. Charlotte balanced herself on her hands and knees, thighs spread to engulf your head as she used her taught muscular body to grind and hump your face.  
Each motion caused her to let out tiny squeaks and moans. You opened your lips and let your eager tongue slide towards her pungent opening. Charlotte’s demeanour finally showed cracks as you tenderly kissed her budding, moist lips and plunged your tongue inside of her. She gasped and thrusted her hips down onto your trapped face immediately, like she was trying to make love to your tongue.   
The queen began to rub her hands over your hips and thighs, then she suddenly reached between your legs and grabbed hold of your still aching balls. You winced, tensing up your entire body. Charlotte deliberately toyed with your tender orbs, rolling them back and forth in her grasp. She squeezed you tightly in one mighty hand. You groaned, the sound of your torment stifled when Charlotte clamped her powerful thighs around your head.  
She spoke, after so long your brain had nearly forgotten what speech was.  
“You’d better make me cum...before I crush these little marbles of yours into dust!”

You decided it best to heed the warning you’d been given. Your kissing and licking became more and more frantic. The overwhelming feeling of your balls being tortured by the queen’s hands constantly caused you to gasp and cry out, but for some reason your shaft was fully erect.   
Charlotte wrapped her free hand around your rock hard manhood. Your cock pulsed in her heavy grasp, then she began to steadily stroke your length all the way up to your throbbing head. Her mouth hung open, eyes glued to your cock and balls. She knew she had you under total control, that’s when you felt Charlotte’s hips buck up and down on your face. Almost involuntarily, the muscle bound blonde lifted and dropped her quivering pussy onto your face over and over, meanwhile stroking your painfully stiff shaft from top to bottom. Your very swollen testicles were still being squashed in Charlotte’s unbreakable clutches. She seemed to get more and more aroused the more she tormented you.

Just when you thought your body would give out from the onslaught of sensations, Charlotte’s legs trembled, squeezing around your head once again. She let out a thunderous groan as her eyes rolled back in their sockets. An orgasm rocked the queen’s chiseled body from head to toe, flooding your mouth with the sweet juices of her ecstasy. At the same time, Flair clamped her fingers around your balls like she was trying to turn them into paste, rapidly pumping your thick rod until your agonized testicles squeezed and flexed. An orgasm of your own flew from the tip of your cock and came splattering down on your stomach and thighs. A second wave shot forth, being flung wildly due to the queen still furiously milking the life out of you. After a few more spurts, your overworked balls were at long last relieved from both the orgasmic tension and the painful pounding Charlotte had dealt them.

The two of you laid there, entwined and coated in sweat, for a few long minutes before Charlotte realized she still had one sticky hand around your half hard length. She released you, dismounting your face as well. You watched breathlessly as she raised her semen coated palm up to her nose and face it a whiff.   
“Mmmm....”   
You gulped, audibly as Charlotte began to part her sultry lips and extend her tongue out. But just as she was about to taste what she’d forced out of you, she stopped.   
“You wish, perv.” She snickered before slapping her wet hand across your face, smearing you in your own shame from cheek to cheek. “That’s what happens when you piss off a queen.” She stated.  
“The Queen gets exactly what she wants.”

Charlotte then dressed herself and left without another word. You, meanwhile, began to conjure up the quickest and easiest way to anger her again in the future.


End file.
